Security concerns make it desirable to limit access to watercraft and/or marine installations. For example, unauthorized persons may be prevented from boarding a docked or moored vessel relatively easily, but preventing an unauthorized person from approaching a vessel from the water can be difficult. The need thus exists for systems and methods for establishing a barrier line in the water to inhibit access over the water by unauthorized personnel to a vessel in or land installation adjacent to the water.